The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for precision measurement of the height of the blades of a turbine rotor rotating at high velocity, and particularly by the use of a laser.
The use of a laser to measure the rotor blades is shown in French pat. No. 2,287,677. The broad concept of utilizing a laser to determine the radial dimension of a rotating object is, of course, well known in the art. Such has been utilized to determine and control a grinder to minimize radial runout of a tire and to measure the clearance between a rotating rotor blade and a housing. Such devices have also been utilized to determine the outer dimension of a turbine wheel.